epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Juliet Starling vs. Morrigan Aensland. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Oh look, I just wrote YET another battle. Now, this may or may not because to compensate my 6 month break, but it's also because I had time today and thought it'd be worth writing a rap battle. Honestly, not my best work, but hey, what's done is done. Today in Epic Rap Battles of Video Games, Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw goes against Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers Series to see who's more of a fierce female alpha warrior in the gaming industry! ... or something! Ask Trent! And no, Legion, this time, "boobs" aren't the connection. Or at least I hope it's not. Anyways, this battle was suggested by Trent really long time ago, and I just kept delaying it because I somehow didn't feel like writing this battle. But, now it is done, so, y'know, enjoy, lik, subscrib, favorit, and all that shiz. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Starling_1.png|Juliet Starling Morrigan_1.png|Morrigan Aensland EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES-''' '''JULIET, STARLING. VERSUS. MORRIGAN AENSLAND!!! BEGIN! Juliet Starling: (starts at 0:22) What the DICK?! Let's end this quick, I have things to do, m'kay? I hunted your kind as a baby, send you right back to Makai! I KillAhillBilly like this sissy in a melee any day, You're a Scottish hissy bitch with her powers locked away! Only known for cosplay, you're just a sex symbol, girl, better run to Scott Pilgrim 'cause it's you against the World! This Succubus only got lust, yet you'll never be on top Since you're on your knees sucking more than I suck my lollipop! Morrigan Aensland: (starts at 0:44) Poor Starling is stalling, you're worse than the Darkstalking Demitri talking, so let me summon up your own coffin! Honey, like your dreams, I'm robbing you of this battle rap, So drop the ball, Q-Bee, like when your daddy got back! I'm from Land Beyond Words, my skill'll leave you speechless; Better bring your cheerleading squad if you wanna compete this! My beauty can beat brains and brawn, and you've got neither- So I'll make this Juliet kill herself with my lyrical fever! (A Chainsaw cuts through the video in half, and Juliet appears again.) Juliet Starling: (starts at 1:06) You don't startle me, I cut through any Dark Purveyor verbally, I spit like Pyron, no wonder you were attracted to battle me! But better avoid it like your duty, you can't handle this fight! I'm on a Sparkle Hunting, And I'm this Vampire's last Twilight! Morrigan Aensland: (starts at 1:17) Fierce like Talbain, break your chainsaw with a Shell Kick; How many pricks did you give "head" to like you did to Nick? Juliet Starling: (starts at 1:22) I did no such thing, you sadistic, Street Fighter poser! I'm going to eff you up like all of your Capcom crossovers! Morrigan Aensland: (starts at 1:28) This pony-voicer just messed with the wrong Night Warrior, leave your head hangin' so even your boyfriend can carry ya! but don't worry, hon'; Let me sum up the rest of your story, You're a Highschool of the Dead wannabe stupider than the zombies! Juliet Starling: (starts at 1:39) You won't last here, I'll blast ya, This is your Swan song! So Take A Walk, your Resurrection was once again proven wrong! Morrigan Aensland: (starts at 1:44) I'll absorb your soul like Lilith, but oh, what a pity- Looks like I sucked out all the fun from this sweetie...'' *laughter*'' (Morrigan grabs a lollipop and crushes it with her teeth) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC! (Chainsaw cuts through the logo vertically) RAP! (Chainsaw cuts through the logo horizontally) BATTLES! (Chainsaw cuts through the logo diagonally both from left and right) (The logo shatters and a new, bigger logo appears) OF VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Juliet Starling Morrigan Aensland Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts